Hijo de la Luna
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Desde que la mujer hizo el trato con Isis, esta última se convirtió en la madre de Horokeu. Pero el destino se lo quitó y lo llevó a la Mansión Tao, en donde se volvería el esclavo personal del heredero. RenxHoro. CONGELADO.
1. Prólogo

**Ñakaaaaaa ÒwÓ **

**Seh, una nueva historia u.u ¡No es mi culpa! ToT es que se me ocurrió escuchando Hijo de la Luna, de Mecano, y me emocioné y empecé a escribir el fic, etc. etc. u.u**

**Quiero aclarar que este fic ocurre en un Universo Alterno, que es un RENxHORO, llámese shonen-ai y futuro yaoi (posiblemente aparezcan más parejitas después e.e) y que éste primer capítulo es el Prólogo, o sea la explicación, el inicio de todo.**

**-.- Debo advertirles que está lento, bastante. Y no hay RenxHoro AÚN.**

**Pero en el próximo capítulo, que vendría siendo el primero, empieza lo interesante, pues como ya expliqué, esto es un PRÓLOGO.**

**Y eso sería todo; también les pediría que le den una oportunidad, y que no juzguen la historia por la pasividad de este comienzo.**

* * *

_**Hijo de la Luna **_

_La canción de Horokeu._

_Tonto el que no entienda_

Mitos, cuentos, leyendas…

¿Cuándo puede uno estar seguro de que son reales¿Cómo se puede distinguir una historia falsa de una verdadera, cuando sólo nuestros oídos son testigos lejanos de los hechos?

La pregunta precisa será siempre¿Creer o no creer…?

_Cuenta una leyenda_

_Que una hembra gitana_

Una joven perteneciente a la tribu de los ainus, casi mujer, que erraba junto con su pueblo por la fría tierra de las montañas. Atractiva y, como toda dama, con una cuota de misterio irradiado en su expresión. Y solitaria, pues poseía un extraño carácter peculiar introvertido y algo cerrado y también secretamente sentimental que parecía alejar a los hombres de tanto respeto que imponía.

Sí, la ainu estaba sola y, como todo ser tímido pero bondadoso, sedienta de afecto; deseosa de encontrar al amor de su vida. Tan deseosa, que dolía.

_Conjuró a la luna_

Una noche sin estrellas; su oportunidad. Luna llena. Palabras en dialecto ainu, pronunciadas con toda el alma; horas, horas y horas. Meditación y ruego al pálido satélite terrestre, que parecían ser en vano.

_Hasta el amanecer._

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, justo antes de abandonar, obtuvo respuesta. Iluminándola con una inverosímil luz blanca, Isis la incitó a efectuar su petición.

- Quiero… - empezó, el rostro bañado por lágrimas de desesperación y otras de cansancio, mientras trataba de fijar sus ojos oscuros en la Diosa que la escuchaba.

_Llorando pedía_

_Al llegar el día  
desposar un calé_

- ¡Quiero enamorarme! – gritó al fin, todas sus fuerzas, esperanzas y corazón impregnados en sus palabras.

- Muy bien.

_Tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena_

Una voz mágica, sin duda femenina, llena de paz, que provenía de todos lados y a la vez de ninguno. Le bastó a la ainu mirar el cielo para comprender a quién pertenecía.

_Desde el cielo habló la luna llena_

- Sin embargo…

- …

_Pero a cambio quiero_

- Tendrás que pagarme de alguna forma.

- ¿De qué forma¿Qué es lo que deseas?

- Quiero que su primer niño me pertenezca.

_El hijo primero_

_Que le engendres a él._

- Yo…

Duda; miedo; desazón. Un hijo es el fruto del amor entre dos personas, algo sagrado y único, especial. Mas si no prometía dárselo, tal amor no existiría…

¿Qué es más fuerte, el hambre de amor o el instinto moral y maternal humano?

- Acepto.- de seguro tendrían más de uno¿no?

_Que quien su hijo inmola_

- Ya hemos hecho un trato, no hay vuelta atrás.

_Para no estar sola_

- ¿Cuándo voy a conocerlo? – ansiedad. Emoción.

- Pronto. Y, una cosa…

- Dime.

- Te recomiendo no apegarte mucho al niño. Sólo sufrirías.

- … Sí.

_Poco le iba a querer._

La mujer ainu llegó muy tarde (o quizá ya muy _temprano_) a su hogar temporal, llena de esperanza y de júbilo, pero con una duda.

_Luna quieres ser madre_

¿Por qué aquella condición? De todo lo que Isis pudo haberle pedido¿Por qué un niño?

_Y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
_

¿Era acaso posible que incluso la poderosa Diosa de la Luna se viera desesperada dentro de su propia e irremediable soledad?

Y entonces, por primera vez, alguien compadeció al astro plateado.

_Dime luna de plata  
_

Mas le hubiese agradado saber por qué, en lugar de un hombre, un infante.

_Qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel_

Pero, bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Ella conoció al hombre de su vida. Alto, fuerte, moreno, apuesto, con un par de ojos que de tanta belleza daba escalofríos mirarlos.

Quedó embarazada.

_Hijo de la Luna_

Nueve meses más tarde, todo el pueblo regocijado por la pronta llegada de la criatura. Todos, a excepción de la mujer.

Llegó el día.

_De padre canela nació un niño  
_

Las ancianas que asistieron el parto no pudieron, además de asombrarse ante la hermosura del recién nacido, asustarse por la evidente verdad; pues el crío representaba con claridad la traición. Traición por parte de la ainu hacia su presunto amado.

Ese niño no era uno de ellos.

_Blanco como el lomo de un armiño_

Ningún parecido con el más lejano familiar. Nada; nada que pudiese salvar a su progenitora de las acusaciones que se avecinaban, ni de su castigo.

_Con los ojos grises  
en vez de aceituna  
_

Y al contemplarlo por vez primera, postrada en la cama, _ella,_ exhausta y temerosa, comprendió que Isis no olvidaba sus deudas, ni tampoco perdonaba la ingenuidad pasada de sus deudores. El bebé no le pertenecía; era de la Diosa del cielo nocturno.

_Niño albino de luna_

Y la primera vez que _él _lo vio, el brillo alegre y entusiasta de su mirar cambió por sombría estupefacción, por desengaño. Por dolor.

_Maldita su estampa  
este hijo es de un payo  
y yo no me lo cayo  
_

Su amada, su vida, lo había engañado.

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado_

Y como todo perteneciente a una tribu errante, nómada, la venganza se convirtió en una obligación.

_Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano  
_

- Me mentiste.

- ¿¡Q-qué haces con eso!?

- ¿¡Cuándo¿¡Cuándo fue!?

_¿De quién es el hijo?_

_Me has engañao fijo  
_

- ¡No…¡No es lo que crees; es de Is…!

Un riachuelo de sangre decoró las sábanas amarillentas con tristes y abstractos dibujos, mientras un mudo grito críptico se grababa para siempre en el alma de él.

_Y de muerte la hirió._

El llanto del crío, anteriormente dormido, proveniente de la pieza continua de la carpa, llegó a los oídos de quien se creyó alguna vez su progenitor, como una canción acusadora.

- Tú no has visto nada…- le susurró con rencor, tomándolo por primera y última vez en sus brazos fuertes y culpables.

_Luego se hizo al monte_

Nadie lo salir. Nadie lo vio al regresar.

_Con el niño en brazos  
y allí le abandonó_

En medio de la fría montaña, un canasto de mimbre, amplio y barato, guardaba una solitaria y pálida criatura, envuelta en varios harapos, que jugueteaba sin diversión con una extraña estatuilla artesanal.

Horokeu.

El grabado de la artesanía fue lo único que el hombre al que, si el odio, la vergüenza y el miedo no existieran en el corazón humano, pudo haber algún día llamado Papá, le dejó.

Y ese nombre, que quien lo parió había decidido concederle, le fue otorgado como prueba – sin testigo- de que existe el amor aún habiendo odio. Porque el ainu amaba a la mujer que asesinó y, siendo el niño de ojos lunares una parte de ella, merecía algo proveniente de su fallecida voluntad. Aunque, al final de todo, él era quien sufría.

_Y en las noches que haya luna llena_

Una noche en la montaña. Una carroza se dirigía al puerto más cercano, situado al otro lado del monte, para zarpar a China. La conducía el leal y más importante servidor de la Dinastía Tao.

_Será porque el niño esté de buenas  
_

Una risita en medio de la penumbra, cristalina y tierna como la caricia de un gatito, incitó al conductor de la carroza a detenerse.

_Y si el niño llora  
_

Lo encontraron. Y al verlos, el niño lloró asustado. Y cómo no, si hacía mucho que no veía seres humanos; ya que únicamente conocía a Isis, su madre y protectora, que no podía tocarlo, pero lo comprendía y cuidaba con infinito cariño.

_Menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna  
_

Pero Isis no pudo detener al sirviente, aún cuando vio que Basón cogía a Horokeu en sus brazos, murmurando las siguientes palabras, llenas de bondad, que sólo serían oídas por su corazón esperanzado:

- Este niño… parece de la edad del señorito. Lo llevaré ante mi Señor para que le conceda el derecho de ser el compañero de juegos del amo Ren.

- _¡NO!_

Un grito sin voz, escuchado sólo por la menguante Isis, a quien nadie jamás, en toda la historia del universo y la astronomía, vio cambiar de forma tan rápidamente, y por los oídos del pequeño que esa noche le fue arrebatado.

El viaje a China fue cómodo y duró cinco días.

Al llegar a la Mansión de los Tao, Basón presentó ante su amo su viviente y joven hallazgo, ansioso por llevarlo ante los aún pequeños y dorados ojos del niño heredero porque en un futuro, se decía Basón, podrían ser amigos.

- Hm. Supongo que le serviría a Ren como esclavo personal.

Ante las crueles palabras, llenas de indiferencia, ambición y egoísmo, el bondadoso sirviente sólo pudo reflejar su decepción en su gacha mirada, sintiéndose culpable por el destino que, sin desearlo, le había dado al pálido infante.

El injusto y miserable futuro de Horokeu había sido forjado, y la ira de su madre, la poderosa Diosa de la Luna, comenzaría a expandirse por el Universo.

* * *

**Continúa :3**


	2. Capítulo Primero

**MiDoRi, cangrejita, ****Kiky-Usui****Dolphin-Chan****MARYAM-CHAN****Kakashi.4ever****, Kasiel 16, ****Saphir Neyraud**** y **

**Yoshton****, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Este capítulo ser para uds.**

**Quiero aclarar que este fic ocurre en un Universo Alterno, que es un RENxHORO, llámese shonen-ai y futuro yaoi (posiblemente aparezcan más parejitas después e.e) **

**Por cierto, ahora sí que salen los chiquillos que tanto nos gustan n.n**

* * *

_**Hijo de la Luna **_

_La canción de Horokeu._

**-Capítulo Primero-**

- ¡¡Hoto-hoto, levántate de una vez!!

- Mmm… -.-

-** ¡¡QUE TE LEVANTES!!**

- ¡Auch¡Oye, no tenías por qué pegarme, Ren!

- ¡¡Es el colmo¡Tienes que ser el primer esclavo sobre la Tierra que tiene que ser despertado por su propio amo¡¡Debería ser al revés!!

Horo-horo se incorporó perezosamente, sobando la zona de su cabeza que había sido agredida por el puño de Ren.

- Pides demasiado… - murmuró mientras abandonaba, muy a su pesar, su colchón de paja, ubicado a los pies del cómodo y amplio lecho de su amo.

- Hmpf.- Ren contempló, con el ceño fruncido, la figura de su servidor prácticamente reptar hasta _su_ baño.- ¿Alguna vez, piensas usar el tuyo? – quiso saber, demostrando más irritación de la que sentía.

- Yo no tengo baño.- le recordó el de pelo celeste desde donde se encontraba, antes de enjaguarse el rostro con abundante agua helada. En realidad, el sitio al que Ren se había referido era la sala de aseo colectivo para toda la servidumbre de la Dinastía.

- Vístete rápido o no vas a poder desayunar.- le advirtió en tono de amenaza, sabiendo que cualquier mención de elementos comestibles haría reaccionar a Horo.

- ¿¡Qué¿¡Y me lo dices ahora!?

- No soy yo el que duerme como tronco.- declaró, fríamente, el niño chino, que ya estaba en pie y desayunado, mientras su sirviente volvía donde él se hallaba para recoger un par de prendas acomodadas en un rinconcito de su sitio para dormir.

- Porque tú no trabajas como yo.- le rebatió Horo-horo, saltando en un pie al mismo tiempo que intentaba colocarse, con bastante prisa, una de sus gastadas y no tan cómodas sandalias de mimbre.- ¡Ay…! – mas no contaba con la almohada (con la cual, anteriormente, el Tao había tratado de despertarlo de una manera que involucraba asaz violencia y desquite de emociones por su propia parte) tirada en el suelo; por lo que, al pisarla, terminó por resbalarse y perder el equilibrio. Estuvo a punto de caer dolorosamente, de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Ren, que alcanzó a sujetarlo por los hombros.

- Eres un torpe.- lo amonestó el heredero, alejándolo como si no hubiese sido él quien había decidido ayudarlo. Horo se limitó a suspirar débilmente, resignado, para luego seguir arreglándose de manera atropellada.

Los veloces pasos del adolescente de cabellos azulados resonaron por toda la mansión, hasta que, por fin, llegó al enorme comedor. Muchos de los sirvientes que lo veían pasar le sonreían e incluso saludaban, mas no faltaban aquellos que lo contemplaban con envidia. Y es que, claro, siendo el _favorito del señorito_ – pues no parecía posible que comprendieran que Horo-horo era, precisa y exactamente, _el esclavo personal _del chico, lo cual convertía la mayoría de sus obligaciones en acompañarlo, atenderlo y, por supuesto, entretenerlo para que no llegara a aburrirse – Horokeu gozaba de un sinfín de beneficios: desde comer con los amos hasta dormir en la habitación del heredero. Aunque ese era sólo el punto de vista de ellos…

- Llegas tarde.- le anunció con sádico placer uno de los siervos que se encargaban de levantar las cosas de la larga y elegante mesa, deleitándose ante la visión de un Horo petrificado.

- ¡No puede ser! - se lamentó provocando una amplia sonrisa en el mayor, que se retiró satisfecho.

El joven esclavo se quedó solo, inmóvil en medio de la habitación, hasta que, poco después, oyó detrás suyo los pasos de Ren, que bajaba la escalera.

- Te lo advertí.- le echó en cara con burla al descubrirlo cabizbajo.

- Tengo hambre… - murmuró Horo-horo, sobándose su ahora ruidoso estómago.

- Buenos días, señorito.- saludó con extremo respeto Basón, entrando al comedor.- Buenos días, joven Horo.- agregó al ver al peliceleste.

- ¡Hola, Basón! – le respondió el segundo chico, olvidándose momentáneamente de su desgraciada situación para sonreírle con sincera amabilidad.

- Basón.- lo llamó Ren, omitiendo, por el contrario, protocolos inútiles.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece, señorito? – inquirió de inmediato el aludido, haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Ordena a las cocineras que preparen una bandeja con lo que quedó de esta mañana. Y que lo lleven a mi habitación.

- Enseguida.- sin agregar más, Basón se retiró hacia la cocina principal de la Mansión.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! – Horo-horo comenzó entonces a reírse abiertamente, luego de, durante todo ese tiempo, haberse estado conteniendo. Y cuando el chino lo miró con el ceño fruncida, sus carcajadas no pudieron si no incrementar.

- ¿¡De qué demonios te estás riendo!?

- ¡De nada… jaja… SEÑORITO¡Jajajajajajajaja…!

- Imbécil.- molesto, el heredero dio media vuelta para proceder a retornar a sus aposentos, antes de comentar, con tono de indiferencia.- Supongo que ya no tienes hambre, así que voy a mandar a dar la bandeja que ordené a los perros.- Como por arte de magia, la risa del plebeyo cesó de golpe.

- ¿¡Era para mí!? – por cualquier respuesta, Ren se giró hacia a él sólo para dedicarle una triunfante sonrisa, cosa que lo frustró.- ¡Pero, Ren…¡Era sólo una broma, no te enojes…! Aún vas a dármela ¿cierto?

- Si me lo pides adecuadamente… - replicó con aire distraído el Tao, subiendo hacia su pieza. A penas había terminado de hablar, cuando Horo-horo subía junto a él.

- ¡¡Por favor!! – exclamó el esclavo obedientemente (a su propio juicio), contemplándolo con ojos grandes y brillantes, causándole esa famosa y desagradable sensación de ternura…

- Por favor, qué.- increpó el de ojos claros luego de sacudir ligeramente la cabeza, con el objetivo de alejar aquel pensamiento.

- … ¿Ren? O.O

- ¬¬

- ¿Se… ñorito…? – se arriesgó, riendo traviesamente en su interior. Mas enseguida se arrepintió, al ver cómo el otro joven se alejaba.- ¡Vamos…! "Por favor"¿Qué?

- "Amo" estaría bien.- declaró cruelmente Ren, caminando a través del extenso pasillo que conducía hasta su habitación. Y no tuvo que voltearse para saber que Horokeu había arrugado infantilmente el entrecejo.

- Es una broma¿verdad?

- Almorzamos a la una y media.

- Pero, Re…

- Son sólo tres palabras, Hoto.- le hizo ver el heredero con falsa inocencia, justo cuando llegaban frente a la puerta de su alcoba. Sonrió tenuemente cuando Horo soltó un suspiro de impotencia.

- Por favor…, Amo.- pronunció con dificultad y con el orgullo herido. Apretó los puños al oír la risita cargada de superioridad que obtuvo por respuesta.

- No fue taaaan difícil ¿o sí? – cuestionó Ren, ingresando a su pieza, para luego ser imitado por Horokeu.- Mientras esperas, encárgate de ordenar y ser un poco útil para variar.- agregó, para enseguida comodarse sobre su cama, quedando boca arriba.

Horo-horo sonrió de costado, diciéndose a sí mismo, para consolarse, que ese chino engreído ya le pagaría por haberlo humillado de aquella manera y que al menos no le había "pedido" nada difícil o desagradable como solía hacerlo cuando andaba con ganas de tiranizarlo y empezó a poner en orden la habitación: acomodó sus pocas pertenencias sobre su intento de lecho (cuidando de no acercarse a la cama de Ren para no tener que mirarle la cara¬¬), amontonó algunos cuadernos en el escritorio importado de caoba (preocupándose de no dejar caer ninguna hoja suelta ni nada por el estilo) y terminó por recolectar todas las prendas que podían ser juzgadas como sucias (aunque, si algo debía reconocer, era que su dueño era una de las personas más higiénicas que habitaban la Tierra).

Si algo había que Horo agradecía en cuanto al hecho de que tanto Ren como él mismo ya no fuesen niños pequeños, era que el primero había cesado ya de usar sus juguetes hacía bastantes años, razón por la cual él no tenía ya que encargarse de ordenarlos. Y es que, en la Mansión de la Dinastía Tao, aquella nunca fue una tarea sencilla, sobre todo considerando la cantidad industrial de juguetes que habían, a falta de otros niños de su edad (sin contar, obviamente, a Horo-horo), adornado la infancia del chino, que debían ser clasificados según su tamaño, material y/o frecuencia de uso.

- Aquí está lo que ordenó.- anunció Basón mientras se asomaba a la puerta.

- Pasa y déjalo sobre la mesa.- precisó Ren, sin cambiar de posición, refiriéndose a una simpática mesita situada en una esquina de su espacioso aposento. Basón obedeció al instante para, enseguida, proceder a retirarse.

- Con su permiso…

- Gracias, Basón.- y mientras salía, el fiel sirviente no pudo reprimir una afectuosa sonrisa, provocada por el agradecimiento de su amo, costumbre que, por cierto, el joven chino había adquirido nada más ni nada menos que gracias a Horokeu.

- ¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – eufórico, el esclavo corrió hasta la pequeña mesa, olvidándose instantáneamente de su enojo con Ren y la crueldad con que este lo había tratado, así como de su posible venganza; después de todo, ahora podría desayunar sólo gracias a su dueño.

- Cuando termines, quiero salir.- declaró el heredero, sentándose para poder verlo. Como única respuesta, obtuvo un enérgico asentimiento de cabeza y una radiante sonrisa.

Durante el rato que siguió, Horo-horo se dedicó a devorar una voluminosa ensalada de frutas, un par de tostadas, huevos, café y un trocito de chocolate que alguna de las jóvenes ayudantes de la cocina debía de haber colocado en la bandeja. Cuando hubo terminado, se encontraba tan repleto que tuvo que tumbarse de espalda.

- Aaah… TvT

- ¿Listo? Perfecto, ahora, vamos.

- Eeh… ¿podrías esperar un poquito mient…?

- No. Párate.

- ¡¡No puedo!! ToT

- Hmpf… - hastiado por tan innecesario diálogo, el ojidorado se paró frente a su joven y actualmente recostado servidor.- Sí, sí puedes¡así que ponte de pie de una vez para que salgamos!

- ¿¡Y no puedes ir tú solo!? – protestó berrinchudamente el de pelo celeste, lateado ante la sencilla idea de tener que moverse.

- Por algo te tengo a ti.

- ¡Uy! – amurrado, Horo se levantó.

- Así me gusta.- apremió Ren, sin prestar atención a la expresión reprochadora del otro chico, al tiempo que se disponía a abandonar su habitación.

- Oye, Ren.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué no vamos a la feria?

- ¿Otra vez?

- Síp.

- Y ¿para qué quieres ir? Ni siquiera tienes dinero para comprarte algo.

- … no…, pero… - Horo bajó la cabeza, algo herido. Bueno, bueno, era cierto que no tenía ni monedas de juguete… ¡pero disfrutaba bastante observando las artesanías que eran exhibidas en la feria y escuchando los cuentos de los viajeros que allí tenían sus negocios¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

- Bien, vamos.- terminó aceptando Ren, encaminándose hacia el lugar ya mencionado. Porque se había percatado de que lo que le había dicho a Hoto había resultado demasiado duro y su intención, aunque costase creerlo, no había sido lastimarlo de verdad. ¡Es sólo que habían muchos otros sitios por los cuales se podía pasear…!

A lo largo de su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, ubicación de su destino, los muchachos se toparon con Amidamaru, el forjador de las varias y variadas espadas de la Dinastía Tao, quien, al verlos, realizó una discreta y respetuosa inclinación para Ren y dirigió una amistosa sonrisa a Horo-horo.

- Es muy simpático.- comentó el último, cuando ya se habían alejado.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Y sabe muchas cosas. Y eso que no fue a la escuela.- continuó el siervo, admirado.- ¡Debe ser genial saber tanto!

- ¿Sabe leer y escribir? – quiso saber el Tao, mirando, ahora, a su esclavo con curiosidad.

- Ehm… no lo sé…, pero supongo que sí. Al menos un poco…

- Pues tú sí sabes, Hoto-hoto; ahí tienes algo de lo cual estar orgulloso¿no crees?

- Tienes razón. n.n

- Hablando de eso, la próxima semana van a ir a casa algunos de mis compañeros de clase.

- ¡¿Enserio¿¡Yoh también!? – se ilusionó el peliceleste, recordando la natural amabilidad de aquel chico que, una vez, los había acompañado hasta fuera de la Mansión al terminar las clases de Ren, luego de que Horo-horo fuera por él a la escuela.

- No.- negó algo molesto por tanta emoción.- Irá Hao, su hermano gemelo.

- Ah… no lo conozco.

- Pues ya lo harás. Y más te vale comportarte.

- ¿Quién más va a estar? – continuó cuestionando, decidiendo ignorar el último comentario.

- Ya te los presentaré entonces.

- Bueno.

-…

- ¿Seguro que Yoh no…?

- ¡NO¿¡Acaso te importa mucho!?

- O.O N-no…, pero…

- Pues ya te lo dije: NO VA.- sentenció justo cuando hubieron llegado a la feria artesanal.

- No tienes por qué ponerte así… - le informó, haciendo un puchero; mas de pronto algo llamó su atención.- ¡¡¡¡Estatuillas!!!!

- Hm… - mosqueado, Ren siguió a su esclavo hasta un rinconcito del centro, en el cual, expandidas sobre un viejo trozo de tela, eran exhibidas varias estatuillas de distintos materiales.

- ¡Hoy tenemos todo a mitad de precio! – les anunció, al instante, un chico un poco mayor que ellos, como buen comerciante, sonriéndoles.

Justo en el instante mismo en el que Horokeu se giró hacia él, el Tao miró hacia un lado.

- No.

- ¡Ren…!

- ¡¡Dije que no!! Te advertí que esto era una pérdida de tiempo y no me hiciste caso, aquí tienes el resultado. Debiste haber asumido que sólo vendrías a mirar, Hoto-hoto.

- Están a mitad de precio…

- No.

- Ren…, por favor, nunca te pido nada… - cuando la mano del peliceleste se posó en su brazo, el heredero no tuvo más remedio que volver a mirarlo, para descubrirlo, cosa sorprendente, serio, con mirar determinado y suplicante a la vez.- Te lo pagaré.

- Arg… - luego de, en un intento de recobrar la paciencia, suspirar, Ren sacó de su bolsillo un par de billetes de los grandes, que no solían verse por aquellos lados.- Más te vale encontrarte un trabajo.

- ¡Gracias!

- Escoge la que gustes.- ofreció afablemente el encargado del negocio, después de haber, con disimulado júbilo, recibido su paga. Luego de contemplar, durante un par de segundos, el semblante reflexivo y analítico del niño de pelo azulado, no pudo abstenerse de interrogar:- ¿Te gustan mucho las estatuillas?- Ren rodó los ojos.

- Eh…, bueno… - al ver cómo Horo buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, el joven negociante se sorprendió, puesto que la gente con el aspecto del chico frente a él no solía poseer nada qué llevar consigo. Y más aún lo impresionó el curioso objeto que el sirviente del chino le enseñó.- Lo que pasa es que me encontraron en las montañas y… lo único que tenía era esto…

- ¿Qué dice aquí?

- Horokeu. Así me llamo… y, la verdad, es lo único que conozco que dice algo sobre quién soy.- al oír lo último, aunque ninguno de los otros dos presentes lo vio, Ren arrugó el entrecejo. Es que¿acaso se suponía que le agradara escuchar al tonto de Horo-horo insinuar que su vida era una farsa; que, en verdad, no era nadie? Mas decidió, discreto como era, guardar el tema para otra momento; después de todo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.- Por eso tengo una pequeña afición por este tipo de cosas.- concluyó el siervo, con una sincera sonrisa.

- Ya veo. Tienes una historia muy interesante… - mientras los otros dos adolescentes conversaban, aburrido, Ren se preguntó qué podrían hacer esa tarde para entretenerse. Como no tenía clases, disponía de mucho tiempo y Horo estaba obligado a acompañarlo donde fuera.

Ren siempre se preguntaba lo que su esclavo hacía cuando él se encontraba en la escuela…

- Listo.- la voz del peliazul lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Y? – cuestionó para que le mostrara en qué había invertido.

- ¡Taráaaan...! – orgulloso cual infante, el plebeyo le enseñó una peculiar figurilla tallada en madera, con ciertos rasgos de águila y en cuya punta superior podía apreciarse una pequeña luna menguante.

- ¿Otra vez esa cosa?

- ¿Te refieres a la lunita? –quiso saber Horokeu, apuntando dicho símbolo con el dedo índice.

- Mhm.- asintió su dueño antes de emprender el retorno hacia la Mansión, rotundamente reacio a pasear una sola vez más por aquel cuchitril que conocía de memoria.

- Jejeje… ¿Qué voy a hacerle, si me gusta? n.n

Desde que recordaba, Horo-horo siempre había sentido una particular fascinación por el satélite lunar, desde los dibujitos y figuras hasta el astro mismo, el cual era capaz de admirar durante horas desde la terraza del cuarto del Tao, cuando el sueño no lograba vencerlo. Algo hipnótico magnetizaba sus ojos a la Luna, algo no sólo conectado a su vista y su mente, sino que también a su interior; algo que le concedía la curiosa sensación de estar, en la noche, completamente a salvo; cuando podía apreciar sin problemas el astro o simplemente sabiéndolo allí.

Obviamente, jamás le había hablado de eso a nadie; más que nada, porque nadie nunca se lo preguntó ni a nadie nunca pareció importarle el que él poseyera su propio secreto. Mas a Horo lo último nunca le molestó, pues de ese modo guardaba todo para sí, como una cualidad oculta y valiosa que todos ignoraban menos él, que lo hacía sentirse, rodeado, en el fondo, de miseria, remotamente importante en el mundo.

- Por cierto…

- ¿Mm?

- Gracias, de nuevo. n.n

- Ahórrate tu saliva y empieza a pensar en algo en lo que puedas ganar dinero rápido.- gruñó un avergonzado heredero, con la sola intención de mortificarlo pues, en realidad, le sobraba el capital. Lo cierto es que lo único que pretendía era que su esclavo terminara por rogarle clemencia, ya que él sabía, con certeza, que Horo detestaba todo lo que implicara esfuerzo excesivo y cansancio – cosas que, de hecho, ya abundaban en su vida- y le causaba una rara sensación de satisfacción el que le pidiera algo; no desde un punto de vista sádico, sino que, más bien, disfrutaba sentir que el chico de pelo celeste aceptara el hecho de pertenecerle.

Ahora bien, si el muy tarado no protestaba, pues de acuerdo: que trabajara demás. A él no le importaba, mientras lo hiciera en su ausencia, claro está.

- Síiii… ¬¬

- Para que te des por enterado, después de comer quiero que vayamos a dar una vuelta en bicicleta y después nadar un rato… mmm… y si nos sobra tiempo, te acompañaré a buscarte un empleo.

- ¿¡Enserio!?

- ¿Cuán seguido bromeo, normalmente?

- Jeje.- Horo contempló, nuevamente, su estatuilla, sin el menor desagrado ante la idea de devolverle a Ren lo que esta le había costado; pues, en su opinión, valía la pena.

Él no poseía muchas cosas – por no decir, prácticamente, nada-, sin embargo, no podía quejarse, ya que su querida colección de artesanías, su tesoro, como él la llamaba en su mente, la cual escondía en el patio inferior de la Mansión, detrás de un árbol de zarzamoras, muy de vez en cuando, aumentaba un poco; normalmente gracias a las ganancias de pequeños servicios que realizaba en el pueblo, pero también gracias a Ren, que más de una vez le había regalado una pieza.

Horo conocía a Ren de toda la vida y aunque, por lo mismo, estaba acostumbrado a él, tenía muy en cuenta su suerte por tenerlo como amo; porque, a pesar de que lo martirizaba con excesiva frecuencia y de ser algo abusador y arrogante (entre otras), desde que eran pequeños, el chino, muy en el fondo, siempre se portó piadoso con él y en cierto modo, lo protegió, aún si se supone que era Horo quien debía protegerlo a él.

Horokeu no sabía absolutamente nada sobre sus orígenes y dudaba mucho que algún día conociera algo sobre estos, pero estaba agradecido por varias cosas. Obviamente, el ser esclavo quedaba excluido: detestaba no tener libertad alguna y no ser considerado, por la mayor parte de la población, como una persona; sin embargo, agradecía el haber ido a parar al lado de Ren, porque, aunque nunca se atrevió a decírselo – ya que lo más seguro habría sido que lo insultara o hasta castigara por decir tales estupideces- lo quería mucho y era su gran y verdadero amigo, aún si él lo veía como a un sirviente y lo atormentaba y lo obligaba a obedecer sus caprichos de niño rico, enojón y amargado, Horo-horo sabía muy bien que sus deberes no eran nada comparados a los del resto de la servidumbre e incluso, de algún modo indefinible y extraño, hasta le gustaban. Pero aún ignoraba el por qué.

* * *

**Continúa :3**


	3. Capítulo Segundo

_Para __**Kiky-Usui**_

_Por haber insistido más que nadie (ya no me reclamarás, jojo e.e)_

_Espero que te guste y muchas gracias por leer mis fics_

_Y por tus reviews :3 un besito_

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦: _cambio de lugar + algo de tiempo más tarde_

◦Ω◦Ω◦Ω◦Ω◦: _flash back :B_

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

_** H i j o d e l a L u n a **_

_La canción de Horokeu._

**-Capítulo Segundo-**

- ¿¡DÓNDE SE METIÓ!?

- Debe estar por llegar…

- ¡Ren conoce muy bien los horarios de esta casa! ¡Como futuro jefe de la Dinastía, es su obligación poseer un sentido mínimo de la punt…!

- Perdón por llegar tarde.- Ren penetró en el comedor sin la menor muestra de remordimientos, aunque sabía muy bien que contaba con un atraso de más de quince minutos. Rogando mentalmente por que el lento de Hoto no demorara mucho en el baño, donde se encontraba actualmente, se aproximó a la enorme mesa, pensando que con él, seguramente, el ambiente no iba a resultarle tan tenso y desagradable. - ¿Dónde está Jun? – quiso saber, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada furiosa de En Tao y el semblante grave de Ran, su madre.

- Tuvo que hacer un viaje…

- Será mejor que esto no se repita, ¿entendiste? Conoces bien las reglas de esta casa, Ren.

- Sí, señor.

- Ahora, vamos a sentarnos…

- Falta Horo.- el heredero, al instante, se arrepintió de su precipitación, en vista de la nueva mirada que su padre le dirigió.

Bien, era un hecho conocido por el mundo entero que el Señor de la Dinastía consideraba a los sirvientes como objetos, útiles desechables sin valor alguno y Ren, calladamente, sentía algo de miedo cuando su esclavo personal se convertía en el centro de la conversación, por lo que prefería referirse a él lo menos posible, con el objetivo de que Horokeu pasara desapercibido. No deseaba ponerlo en peligro…

… otra vez.

- ¡Ya llegué, disculpen! – exclamó, arribando, el peliceleste recién mencionado, con un deje de timidez, puesto que, más que mal, se encontraba en presencia del Amo En. Obviamente, Horo no tenía la menor idea de la alusión a su humilde persona que se estaba desarrollando; como siempre, llevaba una sincera sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

El Amo Supremo de la Dinastía, como acostumbraba, lo privó de la menor atención (cosa que, lejos de ofenderlo, lo alivió en gran parte) y al fin, los cuatro presentes procedieron a acomodarse en la mesa, que había sido, hacía un rato, puesta. Cabe decir que abundaba todo tipo de suculentas mezclas típicas del país, además, claro, de frutas, verduras y diversas bebidas, todo bien servido en finísimas fuentes de plata reluciente o en la elegante vajilla de porcelana que a la Señora Ran tanto le gustaba.

- Me enteré de tu afinidad con los Asakura.- indicó, de pronto, la cabeza de la Mansión a su hijo, después de haber desgarrado con su dentadura, ferozmente, un trozo de deliciosa carne. Ren bufó por lo bajo.

- Somos compañeros de clase.

- Nos conviene tenerlos de nuestro lado.- prosiguió el hombre, sin dar importancia al fastidio que irradiaba el semblante de su descendiente.

Como el último no se molestó en rebatir, En se dio por más que satisfecho, por lo que volvió a concentrarse en su comida, no sin antes, de manera imperceptible, echar un brevísimo vistazo al chiquillo que su hijo había insistido los importunara con su presencia.

- …

Horo devoraba cuanto podía de la manera más educada posible, sin conseguir pasar por alto los ojos del Amo sobre él, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud sádica de aquel hombre, por lo que tampoco le resultaba tan difícil soportarla- al menos en cierto modo.

Muy de vez en cuando, su vista se posaba disimuladamente sobre la única mujer presente y es que, si algo había digno de admiración en la mansión, esto eran la belleza y sofisticación natural de Ran Tao que, silenciosa y ajena a todo, vivía sumergida en pensamientos conocidos sólo por ella misma, mientras introducía delicadamente los alimentos en su boca.

En un momento dado, los pozos dorados que la mujer tenía por ojos se fijaron en él, atravesándolo cual cuchillas de aire. Durante un fragmento de segundo, Horo-horo podría haber jurado que ya no estaban bajo techo y que ya era de noche y la Luna, como una enorme esfera plateada y abominable, se les venía encima, lentamente, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, al mismo tiempo que se oían, cerca y lejos a la vez, los desesperados sollozos moribundos de una mujer que no alcanzaba a ser vista. Sólo durante menos de un segundo…

El tenedor que había estado sosteniendo con la mano derecha cayó estrepitosamente al suelo de mármol; al instante, Ren lo miró, maldiciendo mentalmente la torpeza de su esclavo; Ran Tao cerró los ojos con leve molestia y el esposo de ésta, visiblemente irritado, interrumpió su grotesca masticación.

- Cuida lo que no te pertenece, escoria.- le ladró arrogantemente y con genuina crueldad, taladrando el débil ente que, a su vista, era Horokeu, mediante un mirar lleno de odio y superioridad. El heredero, en su puesto, apretó los puños y a Horo, muy a su pesar, se le encogió el corazón.- Te encargarás de lavar toda la vajilla del almuerzo, a ver si de ese modo aprendes a agradecer el trato privilegiado que se te da.

- Sí, Señor.- murmuró el peliceleste, contemplando con ligera amargura el impecable mantel blanco. Ren guardó silencio, ignorando el hecho de que, secretamente, su siervo hubiese deseado que lo defendiera.

◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦

- Auuuch… - humedeció, una vez más, sus adoloridas manos en el agua entibiecida del río **(1)**, contemplando tristemente las ardorosas marcas que tanto fregar le había dejado. Y era peor aún, gracias a ese jabón de mala calidad que había utilizado, pues se le había inyectado en las heridas… ¡Cómo dolía!

- Eso te pasa por ser tan torpe.- le echó en cara Ren, dejando su elegante y prácticamente nueva bicicleta junto a la que había sido destinada para Horo (la cual, como es deducible, le había pertenecido anteriormente; mas como su esclavo no poseía una, Ren había decidido pedir una "mejor" y dejarle ésa al susodicho. De esto hacía ya algún tiempo), internamente resentido con su padre por el duro castigo que le había impuesto a Horo-horo.

- ¡Pudiste haber hecho algo! – le reclamó el último, volviéndose hacia él y sin retirar las manos de la agradable corriente.

- Sí: imponerte una penitencia yo mismo. Tú sabes cómo es mi padre, no me eches a mí la culpa.- lo contradijo sin perder la calma, mientras llegaba junto a él. Sí, ambos conocían a En Tao y sabían bien que si Ren se hubiese interpuesto en lo ocurrido, Horo habría obtenido un castigo doblemente estricto. No obstante, debido a su estado, el plebeyo se consideraba en todo su derecho de quejarse.- Déjame ver.

- No… - y dos segundos después de haberse negado, el peliazul enseñaba a su amo, con ojos llorosos y expresión adolorida, un par de palmas llenas de cortes y unas cuantas llagas nada bonitas, todo despellejado debido a la dureza de las esponjas que había tenido que utilizar, en vista de que no habían querido cambiárselas (¿Por qué algunos de los sirvientes tenían que odiarlo tanto?).

- … - con sus propias manos, Ren acercó las que su esclavo le enseñaba, con el objetivo de poder ver mejor los daños que habían sufrido. No quería aceptarlo, pero lo cierto era que la vista de aquellas heridas le dolía a él mismo.- No es nada grave, debilucho.

- ¿¡Tú qué sabes!? – chilló Horo-horo, visiblemente ofendido, para acto seguido, retirar violentamente sus manos de las del heredero y proceder a lanzarse al río de un solo salto. Ren recibió, por el impacto del chapuzón, unos cuantos chorros de agua. Frunció levemente el ceño por la falta de madurez de cierto peliceleste.

- Qué escandaloso…

◦Ω◦Ω◦Ω◦Ω◦

Era verano, tenían siete años. El equipo real de jardinería, propiedad de Ran Tao, había esculpido los arbustos del patio principal, transformándolos en diversos animales exóticos, atractivos para la vista de todos…

Sobre todo, la de los niños.

- Hoto-hoto.

- ¡Es Horo-horo!

- Quiero – comenzó el pequeño heredero, sonriendo con superioridad e ignorando, como le encantaba hacer, la queja del otro niño.- que arregles la jirafa.

- ¿Eh? – los ojos oscuros de su esclavo lo contemplaron con curiosidad.- ¿La… jirafa?

- Ésa de allí.- apuntó el seto con la forma de dicho mamífero, para luego empujar a Horokeu hacia el lugar.- Tiene el cuello demasiado grueso, quiero que la arregles.

- P-pero tu mamá va a enojarse…

- ¡No te refieras a ella con tanta confianza!

- …

- Además, ella está de acuerdo conmigo. Anda.- podía ser evidente que estaba mintiendo; mas era la obligación de ese niño tonto obedecerlo en todo, ¿no? ¡Pues, al menos, que le sirviera para divertirse!

- No tengo tijeras.- le indicó el plebeyo, mostrando una seguridad que no sentía, al mismo tiempo que, lentamente, se aproximaba al arbusto.

- Usa las manos.- fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Cinco minutos pasaron y las manitas de Horo-horo ya se encontraban llenas de pequeños tajos causados por las ramitas filosas que había estado quitando; el niño, parado sobre la misma escalerita de madera que usaban los jardineros de la Mansión, quitaba poco a poco diminutos trocitos de cuello, quejándose, por lo bajo, del calor y de las órdenes estúpidas que le daba el chino.

A lo lejos, entretenido y satisfecho, Ren observaba todo, cuando, de pronto, vislumbró a su hermana Jun paseando por el jardín.

- Ren… - la hermosa niña interrumpió sus palabras al ver a Horokeu destrozando la jirafa.- ¡Oye, tú, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

A paso firme, la princesa de la Dinastía llegó hasta donde se encontraba el siervo, con una mirada que exigía una respuesta inmediata a su pregunta.

- Estaba arreglando la jirafa.- le respondió, bastante respetuosamente, Horo, dirigiendo su vista hacia su amo. Y recién entonces, cuando hubo visto la sonrisa burlona del heredero, comprendió que todo había sido una cruel e infantil trampa y que acababa de meterse en serios problemas.

- Acaso, ¿Alguien te pidió que lo hicieras?- inquirió la Tao, con voz endurecida, aunque deseando en secreto, pues era piadosa por naturaleza, que Horo-horo tuviera cómo justificar su acción.

- … - él agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose, por primera vez, herido de verdad.- No.

Poco rato después, En Tao le gritaba insulto tras insulto, Ran lo contemplaba seria y probablemente, molesta porque había arruinado su lindo jardín; Jun, que no había deseado quedarse a ver cómo lo regañaban, había subido a su alcoba y a Ren, no volvió a verlo aquel día. Pasó la noche en el calabozo, con una pesada y oxidada cadena aprisionándole las muñecas; al día siguiente, a primera hora, Basón fue a liberarlo y antes de entrar a la sede de los Tao, le regaló una estatuilla sencilla y de calidad dudosa, como para consolarlo.

Esa misma mañana, Horo se encontró con que, en adelante, dormiría en la habitación de su joven amo; cuando lo vio, habría jurado que algo en el semblante de éste había cambiado. Sin embargo, cuando Ren empezó a ordenarle cosas como de costumbre, Horokeu desechó la idea.

Lo que el peliceleste jamás supo fue que Ren presenció todo lo que, por su culpa, él había tenido que pasar y aunque nada le fue reclamado, el heredero nunca lograría olvidar la sensación horrible que se apoderó de él cuando oyó a su padre enviando a Horo-horo al calabozo.

◦Ω◦Ω◦Ω◦Ω◦

- ¡Reeeen!

- ¿Mm…? – el aludido abrió los ojos para ver a su sirviente, que se encontraba inclinado hacia él, de rodillas sobre el césped.

Se sentó, estirándose para desperezarse, mientras Horo murmuraba algo similar a "hasta que despiertas…".

- Un holgazán como tú no tiene nada que reclamarme, Hoto-hoto.

- ¡¡Pero qué pesado…!! Y yo que te traía un regalo…

- ¿Un regalo? – ante su sorpresa, su sirviente sonrió, para enseguida mostrarle una enorme manzana roja.

- Encontré un árbol en la entrada del bosque, pero como estaban muy altas, sólo conseguí una.

- …

El chino recibió la fruta en silencio. Era verdaderamente grande, por lo menos en comparación con las del mercado y prácticamente perfecta, tanto en forma como en color. Y aunque hacía poco que habían almorzado, lucía muy apetecible.

- Pruébala, Ren. No te preocupes, ya la lavé en el río.

- ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? – inquirió en lugar de cualquier agradecimiento, olfateando, por inercia, la manzana.

- Fui a dar una vuelta mientras tú dormías.

- No me pediste permiso.- declaró, autoritario, justo antes de dar un primer mordisco. Horo se limitó a balbucear, desganado, algo sobre lo desagradable que se portaba a veces y que de nada.- Oye, de veras está buena.- admitió cuando hubo tragado. Era cierto: la manzana no era demasiado harinosa, tampoco, dura y su nivel de jugosidad era… perfecto. Ren dio otro mordisco, mientras Horo lo observaba feliz.

- Te lo dije.

Con estas últimas palabras, el siervo se recostó en el suelo, dejando a su amo comer tranquilamente. Elevó sus manos para contemplarlas: todavía le quemaban y cuando había bajado del árbol de manzanas – que de veras era muy alto o si no, él también habría estado comiéndose una- , al apoyarse con las palmas en el suelo, había empeorado su malestar. Pero al menos a Ren le había gustado su obsequio.

- Oye, Hoto.

- ¿Sí? – abrió mucho los ojos, acostado como estaba, cuando un trocito de manzana penetró en su boca. Mirándolo desde arriba, Ren no quitó los dedos de sobre sus labios.

- Gracias. Pruébala tú también.

- Ah… sí, bueno.- abandonó su cómoda posición con el fin de, sentado, dedicarse a masticar y tragar. Dulce, pero no demasiado, el jugo de manzana lo hizo cerrar los ojos, complacido.- Miam.

-Te quedó jugo… - le informó Ren, acariciándole la comisura.

- … - y cuando vio la cara de Horo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se giró hacia el otro lado, fingiendo que el Sol le molestaba y evidentemente, finalizando el contacto.

- Aprovecha el rato que nos queda, porque en media hora deberíamos irnos.

- Sí… - Horo se sintió enrojecer, sin saber por qué ni que el otro chico, aunque él no lo veía ahora, estaba en condiciones similares.- Oye, ¿me das más? – se atrevió a preguntar, decidiendo dejar de lado tan confusa reacción.

- Mmm… no.

- … pesado.

Amurrado, volvió a recostarse y mientras los rayos de Sol calentaban la hierba y bañaban suavemente sus cuerpos, sin notarlo, llevó sus propios dedos hasta sus labios.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Continúa.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**(1) **_¡Encontré la foto de un lago perfecto para la historia! Aquí les dejo el link – borren los espacios, las paréntesis y reemplacen "guión bajo" por un guión bajo-, por si quieren imaginarse la escena o algo por el estilo xD:_

http / www . fundacioncac . es / cas / artesyciencias / mediateca / download / 20041029161758octubre04 (guión bajo) 020 . jpg


	4. Capítulo Tercero

**Séh, no suelo actualizar tan seguido…**

**Culpen (o agradezcan, como prefieran xD) a skmy, por ella haber actualizado y por escribir tan j-didamente bien ¬¬!**

**Y aprovecho de recomendar su fic, ****complot****, que está tan bueno que no podría describirlo.**

**Eso sería…**

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦: _cambio de lugar_

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

_** Hijo de la Luna **_

_La canción de Horokeu._

**-Capítulo Tercero-**

La lección de violín, al fin, concluyó y a los gemelos Asakura les fue permitido retirarse.

- Cómo detesto esa clase… - se quejó el mayor, Hao. Llevaba el cabello muy largo y liso y su mirada era audaz, viva y bastante más dura que la de su hermano.

- A mí me gusta… aunque creo que no se me da muy bien lo del violín, jijiji… - Yoh rió alegremente, mientras ambos se sentaban en los columpios de su patio. Su cabello caía en mechones mucho más cortos que los de Hao y sus ojos, distintos a los del mayor, irradiaban amabilidad, ensoñados.

- ¿Has visto a Pyro **(1)**?

- No… Creí que irías a hablar con él luego de almorzar…

- Iba, pero no lo vi. Seguramente nuestro padre lo envió al pueblo vecino.

- Dime, Hao, ¿para qué lo necesitabas?

- Qué mala memoria tienes, Yoh… - comentó el más grande, provocando en su hermano una risita.- Se supone que él va a llevarme a casa de Ren Tao, porque es el único que nos permite guiar la carroza.

- Es cierto. Es muy divertido andar con él.

- Ya lo sé. Aunque por mí que nos dejaran andar solos. Ya no somos unos niños.

Aunque sus palabras contrastaban con el cuadro que, sobre los balancines, él y su gemelo formaban, Hao tenía razón: ya eran jóvenes, casi hombres y como tales, sus intereses y ambiciones suponían ser distantes de los juegos y de la vida rosa. Sin embargo, por motivos de la naturaleza, entre ambos hermanos, él era el único que poseía tales cualidades, mientras que el menor aún era feliz con paseos, música y recreos.

◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦

- ¡¡HORO-HORO, VEN AQUÍ!! – el recién nombrado, temeroso, se abrazó aún más a sí mismo, temblando ante la simple idea de ser encontrado.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¡Se había comido unos cuantos pasteles, gran cosa! **(2)** Si lo hubiesen alimentado mejor, pensaba, sin salir de su escondite, no habría llegado a tales extremos.

Ren había salido muy temprano con su madre y su hermana, que había llegado la noche anterior. Afortunadamente para él, debido a la ausencia de su amo, nadie podría delatarlo. Oyó los pasos de la cocinera, que lo había estado buscando por allí cerca, alejándose mientras refunfuñaba. Suspiró con alivio.

- Horo…

- ¡Yo no fui! – por reflejo, dio un respingo, acción que provocó el choque de su cabeza contra la parte inferior del mesón de la sala, bajo el cual se había ocultado.- ¡Auch!

- ¿¡Estás bien!? – sólo entonces, Horo se percató de que le hablaba una voz femenina, muy distinta a la de la cocinera y en general, cualquier representante de peligro físico. Se volteó, encontrándose con una niña un poco menor que él, de rosado cabello y mirada esquiva y agachada.

- Tamao, eras tú… Sí, estoy bien, aunque me asustaste, jejeje.

- D-discúlpame, no fue mi intención…

- No te preocupes.- la alivió, saliendo de su escondrijo. Tamao era, al menos, una cabeza más baja que él y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, ella habría tenido que mirar hacia arriba para verlo. Habría, de no ser porque no se atrevía a observarlo.- Pero es raro verte por aquí, ¿qué estás haciendo?

En efecto, la chica, que había sido traída por la misma Jun de regreso de uno de sus viajes, era la encargada de ordenar todas las habitaciones, asearlas y arreglarles según su uso; mas no era común verla por los sitios transcurridos, como los varios salones, el comedor o el patio, no sólo por su timidez, sino también por el terror que desde niña le había tenido a los amos, sin contar, obviamente, a la princesa.

- Me enviaron a buscarte… - admitió, jugando con el vuelo de su gastado delantal. Horo la contemplaba sin entender, hasta que ella le tendió un papel arrugado que llevaba en la mano derecha.

- ¿Para mí?

- Me lo entregó una niña de pelo celeste.

- P-pero… No conozco a ninguna niña… - comentó, confundido, para luego sonreírle.- Sólo a ti.

- … - Tamao clavó la vista en sus pies, completamente roja y balbuceó, con voz aguda, que estaba segura de que la mencionada niña le había pedido llevarle la nota a él, a nadie más.

- Si tú lo dices…

Horokeu abrió el papel y descubrió una chueca escritura, bastante desigual, pero legible.

_**Horokeu:**_

_**Me llamo Pilika. Soy tu hermana. Quiero hablar contigo. Todos los días, estaré en la fuente con forma de pececitos, a la hora en que el cielo está naranjo.**_

_**Si le dices a alguien, voy a golpearte.**_

- … ¿"Pilika"?

- ¡¡Allí estás!! – gritó, apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta, una corpulenta mujer, apuntando amenazante a Horo.

- ¡¡Me tengo que ir!! – lo más velozmente que le fue posible, Horokeu correteó hacia algún lugar seguro, mientras la cocinera lo llamaba vociferando.- ¡Gracias, Tamao! – se alcanzó a oír su voz por última vez, aunque ya no había rastro de él.

- …

Con una tímida sonrisa y las mejillas aún más encendidas, la aludida suspiró, mientras la más vieja, resignada, volvía a la cocina. Ya no estaba tan joven como para andar corriendo detrás del esclavo del amo Ren…

◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦

Fastidiado, Ren se dirigió hacia el amplio probador, sosteniendo en sus brazos la cuarta tenida en media hora.

- No te impacientes, Ren, éste es el último.

- … - diciéndose a sí mismo que eso le habían dicho exactamente dos trajes atrás, el heredero, cada vez más irritado, procedió a cambiarse, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Horo en esos momentos.

¿Por qué rayos, de todos modos, no había podido venir? Podía ser que estuviesen en una _boutique_ muy elegante, le daba igual: su esclavo debía ser como su sombra y le molestaba sobremanera que le prohibieran estar en su compañía. Además, por otro lado, no le gustaba que discriminaran a Horo de esa manera; si él quería, el peliceleste podía entrar a la Corte Suprema junto a él y nadie tenía derecho a impedirlo.

Supuso que Hoto estaría buscando trabajo, ya que, el día anterior, se les había hecho demasiado tarde luego de ir al río y al final, no habían encontrado vacantes en los pocos lugares abiertos a los cuales habían conseguido ingresar antes de volver a la Mansión. Hubo uno o dos, pero eran demasiado indecentes y él no iba a permitir que Horokeu trabajara en tan malas condiciones.

- … - se sorprendió, terminando de abrocharse la blanca camisa, de sus propios pensamientos y sintió cómo el calor invadía sus mejillas.

Igual que ayer, con la manzana…

- Ren, ¿te falta mucho? – saliendo de sus cavilaciones, terminó de abotonar la prenda velozmente y salió del vestidor.

- El Joven Tao es muy apuesto.- lo alabó la dueña de la _boutique_, una joven rubia un poco mayor que su hermana, que respondía al nombre de Shalona.

- ¡Éste es el mejor traje! – chilló, entusiasta, la menor de las asistentes, Milliza, que en esos momentos transportaba un montón de telas. Las demás chicas, para la satisfacción de Ran y de Jun, asintieron desde sus respectivos lugares.

- Entonces, llevaremos éste.- declaró, tranquilamente, la Señora de la Dinastía, aliviando a su hijo, que no habría podido soportar otra tenida qué medirse.

Mientras sus dos parientes se dedicaban a conversar con la dueña sobre distintos modelos y precios, aburrido, el heredero caminó distraídamente alrededor, hasta llegar casi frente a la puerta de salida.

- ¿Se le ofrece algún bocadillo? – inquirió, con cortesía, una joven alta y delgada de castaña cabellera. **(3)**

- … - los dorados ojos se posaron en una bandeja llena de distintos alimentos.- No, muchas gracias.- terminó por decir, recordando que esa mañana, antes de salir, le había dicho a Horo que irían al centro y que éste le había preguntado si podían tomarse un helado.

- Oh, está bien…

La chica se alejó y una vez de vuelta a su sector de trabajo, pudo ver Ren, las demás (probablemente, hermanas o primas suyas) se le acercaron rápidamente a preguntarle distintas cosas que no alcanzó a oír. Lo que sí escuchó, fue el comentario de una de ellas sobre lo atractivo que se había vuelto, con los años, el príncipe de la Dinastía.

Por algún motivo, esto le hizo, de manera automática, sonreír de costado y pensar en la salida que realizaría con su siervo cuando él, su hermana y su madre volvieran de la _boutique_.

◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦

- Su Alteza, la Señora, la Señorita y el Señorito acaban de regresar.

- Bien.

Horo, que pasaba por un pasillo cercano, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada, hasta vislumbrar a las personas anunciadas anteriormente.

- ¿A dónde vas, hijo? – oyó que inquiría Ran.

- Estoy cansado, voy a pedirle a Horo que me haga un masaje.- reacción de Horo: correr en sentido contrario, antes de ser visto.

A veces, le parecía que Ren se pasaba la raya. ¡En todos esos años, cada vez que intentaba darle un masaje – por petición del chino, obviamente-, siempre terminaba siendo insultado por su poco talento! ¿Cuál era el afán de pedirle que hiciera cosas para las que no servía?

- … - aunque lo cierto era que lo que le incomodaba era otra cosa…

- ¡Oye, ten cui-

Antes de que el otro joven terminara su frase, el peliceleste chocó contra él, haciéndolo tirar la enorme bandeja que llevaba y por consiguiente, derramar el dorado contenido de las copas que allí transportaba.

- ¡Pedazo de idiota, mira lo que ocasionaste! – el sirviente con el que acababa de colisionar, alarmado, se incorporó velozmente, para intentar arreglar en algo el desastre ocasionado.

- Lo lamento, pero no es para tanto… - trató de tranquilizarlo Horo, levantándose a su vez.

- ¡Eso lo dices porque a ti no van a decirte nada!

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – hastiado, el otro lo ignoró y procedió a recoger las copas, para enseguida ponerlas sobre la bandeja y encaminarse hacia la cocina.

- Voy a pedir un trapeador… - dijo, más para sí mismo que para Horokeu, que lo siguió con una confundida mirada.

Poco rato después, oyó voces de otros empleados que se aproximaban y como por algún motivo se sentía mal, decidió irse a la habitación de su amo.

Ren ya se encontraba allí.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Este…

- …

El heredero alzó una ceja, malhumorado. No le gustaba nada eso de no encontrar a **su **esclavo a penas llegaba a su Mansión, suficiente tenía ya con no poder llevarlo con él.

- Estaba paseando. – mintió Horo-horo, yendo hacia su trozo de alcoba. Se sentó sobre su lecho con desgano, consciente de que Ren lo observaba. Sólo podía pedir que no se le ocurriera ordenarle, en esos precisos momentos, alguna tontería; su ánimo no era el mejor en esos momentos…

- Si vas a mentir, al menos hazlo bien, Hoto-hoto.- le lanzó el chino, sentándose sobre su propia cama de manera que pudiera ver a su siervo. Éste suspiró.

- Lo que pasa es que… - comenzó, angustiado. No era la primera vez que lo trataban de esa manera, pero aún no entendía qué había hecho él para merecerlo. Tampoco le encantaba la idea de irle con el chisme a Ren; sin embargo, entre eso y que éste último lo creyera un mentiroso, prefería demostrarle que sí confiaba en él.- Por accidente, choqué con alguien recién y le hice volcar una bandeja con jugos y cuando traté de disculparme…

- Cuando trataste de disculparte, ¿Qué? – lo apresuró Ren, que se había inclinado completamente hacia él, con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba lo que oía.

- … No importa, Ren, ya pasó… - trató de sonreírle para dejar zanjado el asunto, pero su mirada se topó con una más bien hostil.

- Yo decidiré si importa o no.- le rebatió su amo, poniéndose de pie. Horo-horo suspiró, algo afligido.

- Sucede que me insultó y me dijo que a mí no iban a decirme nada por lo que había pasado, eso es todo.- resumió, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Al oír sus propias palabras, si bien estaba tratando de demostrarle al heredero lo contrario, no pudo evitar volver a sentirse mal.

- Tendrás que indicármelo cuando bajemos.- le anunció el chino, ganándose una mirada temerosa.- Es una orden.

- ¡Eso no va a solucionar nada! – trató de hacerle ver, oyendo, ya, los comentarios mordaces que iban a hacerle si castigaban a su agresor verbal. Él no era una persona insegura, pero le dolía el rechazo de manera particular.

- No pedí tu opinión. Vas a indicármelo y se acabó.

- …

Horo bajó amargamente la cabeza, sin saber qué más agregar. ¿Qué decir, si de todos modos lo estaban obligando a abrir la boca? No tenía opción, nunca la tenía. Algunas veces… sólo algunas, detestaba tener que hacerle caso a los demás.

Pretendiendo ignorar a su amo, se dedicó a jugar con las hilachas del cobertor sobre el cual estaba sentado, hasta que se acordó de la nota que había recibido horas atrás.

- ¿Qué es eso? – escuchó que el Tao le preguntaba, cuando hubo sacado el trozo de papel para releerlo. No supo si por costumbre o por el hecho de que no quería mentirle dos veces en tan poco tiempo (aunque no le había creído…), pero la cosa es que esta vez contestó con sinceridad.

- Alguien me envió un mensaje… Creo que se trata de una chica… - le comentó, sin reparar en la expresión de molestia que sus palabras produjeron en el hijo de En.

- Que yo sepa, no conoces ninguna.- le indicó Ren, con voz neutra. Si Horo lo hubiese mirado, habría descubierto que los ojos dorados estaban fijos en el papel.

- No. Eso le dije a Tamao…

- ¿Tamao?

- La chica que trajo la señorita Jun esa vez que…

- Sí, sé quién es. Pero no sabía que hablaran tanto.

- Uy, ¿A ti qué te pasa, eh? ¿No te basta con lo que vas a hacer, sino que ahora tienes que interrogarme sobre todo?

- Primero que nada, cuida el tono en que te diriges a mí, Hoto-hoto.

- ¡Es Hor…!

- Y segundo, no creas que lo que tú hagas o no con tu vida me interesa en lo más mínimo; si te hago estas preguntas, es porque de momento no tengo intención de cambiar de esclavo, no porque me importe con quién hablas o dejas de hablar. ¿Está claro?

Ren se sorprendió al oír su última pregunta: al contrario de todo lo demás, había sido pronunciada con una voz mucho más débil. Y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había sido mucho más frío de lo que había pretendido en un principio.

Miró al otro chico, encontrándolo, a su pesar, cabizbajo.

- …

¿Qué culpa tenía él? Si Horokeu llegaba a hablarle de dos chicas distintas, con las cuales se mandaba notitas y conversaba en su ausencia, ¿cómo se suponía que reaccionara? El peliazul era SU sirviente, exclusivamente SUYO, no podía llegar y andarse enamorando de cualquier chica que…

Pero, ¿quién había hablado de enamorarse?

- En media hora salimos.- le anunció finalmente, abandonando la habitación con rapidez.

_**Me llamo Pilika**_

¿Pilika? No recordaba conocer a nadie con ese nombre…

_**Soy tu hermana. **_

¡Pero si ni siquiera tenía una familia! Debía ser un error…

_**Quiero hablar contigo. **_

Já, ya hasta por eso podía salir perjudicado…

_**Todos los días,**_

¿Todos? ¿Quién podía estar tan interesado en hablar con él como para volver al mismo sitio una y otra vez, día tras día?

_**estaré en la fuente con forma de pececitos,**_

Esa era la del corazón de la ciudad, ¿no? La con dos sirenas y varios pececitos que lanzaban agua desde un agujero en la boca… estaba algo lejos, pero no demasiado…

_**a la hora en que el cielo está naranjo.**_

Eso… eso era el atardecer, ¿cierto…?

_**Si le dices a alguien, voy a golpearte.**_

De eso, no había riesgo. Porque al único que podía decirle algo como eso era a Ren, pero a él no… no le…

La tibia gota de agua que cayó sobre la última frase, corriendo la tinta y por consiguiente, nublando la letra, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Horo-horo, con el puño cerrado, secó el rastro que la lágrima había dejado a lo largo de su mejilla, para enseguida, ignorando lo frágil que sentía el interior de su pecho, ponerse de pie, guardar el mensajito e ir al baño a prepararse para, en media hora, estar listo.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Continúa**…

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**(1)** _No sé cómo se llama el Espíritu de Fuego y como es el mayor servidor de Hao, le puse así… (Pyro significa Fuego, etc…). ¿Les importaría que él fuera malo?_

**(2) **_xD esto es una estupidez, pero… ¿Se han dado cuenta de que en todos los capítulos de este fic hablo de comida? ¡Soy una cerda! xD_

**(3) **_Elly, por si las dudas…_

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**u0u pobre Horito… já, siempre lo hago sufrir xD**

**Esop, ojalá les haya gustado…**

**¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron!**

**Saludos n.n**


	5. Capítulo Cuarto

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

_** Hijo de la Luna **_

_La canción de Horokeu._

**-Capítulo Cuarto-**

- …

- …

- …

¡Era insoportable! ¿Cuánto llevaban ya sin decir palabra? Horo se concentró en el paisaje, bastante incómodo por todo, pero reacio a romper él mismo el silencio, ya demasiado prolongado, que los envolvía.

Por su parte, el menor de los Tao era un muro imposible de atravesar y nadie había podido adivinar qué tanto le afectaba su actual situación. Recordando, contra su voluntad, las palabras de hacía un rato, Horo-horo dedujo que no le costaba mucho pasarlo todo por alto.

Ya estaban llegando a la primera tienda propiamente central, cuando una carreta pasó aceleradamente en perpendicular a ellos, obligándolos a retroceder demasiado bruscamente.

_Aunque el suelo que lo recibió estaba cubierto por unas frazadas, pudo sentir, bajo su espalda descubierta, los relieves de la tierra y unas cuantas piedrecillas debajo de sí. Los ojos de Ren lo contemplaban de una manera que no supo descifrar y las manos del mismo sostenían sus muñecas con mucha fuerza, aunque sin violencia. Ren tampoco llevaba ropa encima, por lo menos por lo que alcanzaba a verse de él…_

_- La luz de la luna… hace que tus ojos sean plateados…_

- ¡Tú, chico! – la sacudida que el anciano dio a sus hombros bastó para sacarlo de su ensoñación. Sobresaltado, el esclavo trató de orientarse, encontrándose su vista, primero, con un par de vidriosos ojos rodeados de arrugas y luego, con los de su amo, que parecían menos gélidos que momentos antes.

- Y-yo…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – aparentemente _le volvió_ a preguntar el hombre, que no lo pasaba en estatura, llevando sus crespas manos a las jóvenes mejillas. Aturdido, Horo asintió, sin necesidad de ver al Tao para saber que éste se aproximaba.

- Esa carretilla es un peligro público.- declaró, como ausente, el de ojos dorados, primero mirando al viejo mercader y enseguida, lentamente, a su siervo.

- …

Algo decía, entre tanto, el anciano, evidentemente, apoyando al heredero, pero ninguno lo oyó.

La gente los rodeaba, curiosa por ver si había resultado algún herido, cosa que, afortunadamente, no sucedió. Poco a poco, las personas siguieron con sus vidas, olvidando el asunto.

- ¿Seguro que están bien? – insistió, extrañamente atento, el hombre, recibiendo una vacía afirmación por parte de Ren, falta de toda expresión. Finalmente, aún impactado por el incidente, el mayor de los tres se retiró.

- …

Sin efectuar el menor diálogo, los adolescentes reemprendieron su marcha, cada cual sumido en los efectos que el incidente había provocado en ellos.

Mientras vagaban por la zona, casi sin mirar los puestos que allí había, Horo, sin pensar, llevó su vista hasta una enorme fuente que chorreaba pequeñas cascadas cristalinas, doradas por el cielo que comenzaba a incendiarse.

- ¡Helados, helados para toda la familia! ¡Lleven sus helados y endulcen sus vidas!

Mientras el puesto rodante de golosinas atravesaba el sitio sin que su dueño demostrara poseer un rumbo fijo, ambos, como por inercia, se volvieron para seguir su trayecto. Ren recordó la petición de su esclavo, esa misma mañana, pero no lo miró. Por su parte, Horokeu volvió a concentrarse en los chorros de agua teñidos de luz solar.

- ¿Buscando estatuas? – una voz extrañamente familiar sonó no lejos de ellos: era el joven vendedor de estatuillas, al que Ren le había comprado una (para Horo) durante su última visita.

- ¡Hola! – saludó animosamente el siervo, aproximándose al rincón en donde el otro adolescente exhibía su mercancía. Viéndolo, el heredero se limitó a arrugar el ceño involuntariamente, sin moverse de su sitio.

- Horokeu, ¿no? – recordó, finalmente, el comerciante, dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa. Después de todo, ese niño de pelo celeste parecía tener verdadero interés por las figurillas, tal y como él.

- Sí… ehm… - Horo rascó su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de su interlocutor. Se arrodilló cerca de donde éste estaba sentado.

- Me llamo Allen, un placer verte de nuevo.- al parecer, Allen no había visto a Ren, motivo de su singular "verte". Debido a su actual situación con su amo, Horo-horo decidió dejarlo así, ignorando una leve opresión en su pecho.

- Allen, ¿tienes algún encargo? Eliza y yo vamos al casino… - un hombre rubio entre dos edades se detuvo cerca de ellos. Sus ojos azules, rodeados de profundas ojeras, viajaron desde el vendedor hacia el esclavo durante una fracción de segundo.

- ¿Podrías conseguir más fruta? – sonriéndole de costado a modo de afirmación, el varón se dio la vuelta y se alejó.- Fausto. Es el médico común de los de por aquí.- murmuró, bajo forma de una distraída explicación, Allen.

- Ya veo… - luego de mirar, de manera inerte, cómo el doctor se alejaba lentamente hacia la periferia del sector, Horokeu cayó en la cuenta de que algo a su alrededor había variado.

Ren ya no estaba.

_- ¿Ren?_

- ¿Mm? ¿Dijiste algo? – ajustando el amarre de su larga cabellera castaña, su nuevo amigo le dedicó una fugaz e interrogante ojeada, antes de que su atención fuese acaparada por la clientela.

Sin variar su posición y aprovechando que nadie estaba pendiente de su reacción, Horo-horo se inclinó hacia delante, aprovechando su visión beneficiada del centro y se dedicó, durante prolongados instantes, a buscar al heredero de la Dinastía con la vista.

¿Dónde estaba Ren? ¿Por qué no le había avisado que se iba y lo había dejado allí, en medio del centro? ¿Se suponía que lo buscara, si aparentemente, el chino no quería ser encontrado por su humilde e innecesaria persona…?

"…_**no creas que lo que tú hagas o no con tu vida me interesa en lo más mínimo…"**_

…Pues que se fuera al infierno; a él tampoco le apetecía seguir a su lado, de todos modos.

- ¡Horo!

- ¿Eh? – salió de su amargo ensimismamiento, dedicándole su entera solicitud al chico junto a él, que al parecer, ya llevaba un par de vanos llamados.- Discúlpame, ¿dijiste algo?

- Jajaja – la risa animada de Allen elevó ligeramente su moral, sin embargo, a Horo no le sorprendió sentir pesados los músculos con los que sus labios solían formar su sonrisa.- Sí; quería saber si tienes muchas cosas que hacer durante las tardes.

- Pues… - se vio obligado a bajar la cabeza, cuando el recuerdo de él y Ren recostados cerca del río invadió su mente. ¿Por qué le parecía tan distante, si había sucedido hacía tan poco tiempo?- no, no realmente. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Porque los tiempos están difíciles y se me hace la idea de que no trabajas en nada.- soltó con toda sinceridad el mayor, sin temer ofenderle. La verdad no suponía ser una ofensa, ante los ojos oscuros de Allen y tal detalle, a Horo, no le molestó.

- No…, bueno… sirvo en una casa, pero no de la manera corriente… - reacio a mencionar el apellido de Ren, dio vagos detalles de su ocupación. Tampoco, quiso pronunciar término alguno relacionado con la esclavitud. Después de todo, no había NADIE cerca para criticarle eso.

- Sí, lo sé.- fueron las únicas palabras de su reciente camarada respecto al tema. Nada más.- Sucede que el trabajo no ha ido sobre ruedas y hace unos días, hubo un accidente que dejó postrado al encargado de transportar el agua para los puestos. Los más jóvenes nos hemos estado turnando, pero cada cual ya tiene una tienda de la que preocuparse.

- Vaya…

Fortuna. Sí, la seguía sintiendo; más que mal, él había sido recogido en el camino, por pura suerte, para terminar bajo (un enorme) techo, con suficiente comida a la mano y más abrigo del que habría conseguido por sí solo. Dejando de lado la existencia del niño de la Dinastía, de su lazo – que a veces le sabía imaginario- y el hecho de que, aún siendo como un instrumento, él mismo seguía teniendo sentimientos, a pesar de que solía desear poder reprimirlos tan bien como Ren, Horokeu podía considerarse una persona de una suerte colosal: no tenía que esforzarse por vender nada, por atraer clientes, revisar cuentas o encargarse del trabajo de alguien más por mero temor a quedar sin agua.

Resultaba difícil de creer a presente, con una herida interna que aún no aceptaba haber recibido, pero lo cierto era que en el mundo, él no estaba ni cerca de vivir en condiciones precarias.

- Si te interesara el trabajo, es tuyo.

- … - contempló, sorprendido, a quien le hablaba, recordando bruscamente que, de hecho, tenía la intención de comenzar a trabajar fuera de la Mansión, más que nada por cuestión de independencia, además de su deuda con Ren por la estatua. Porque ahora, más que nunca, quería devolverle cada céntimo.- Lo aceptaría con mucho gusto, pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- ¿Nadie más lo quiere?

- Jeje, ya te dije que cada uno tiene suficiente con su propio negocio.

- Aquí tienes.- interrumpiendo las ligeras carcajadas que habían comenzado a sacudir a ambos adolescentes, el pálido Fausto posó junto a las estatuillas de Allen una canasta con unos cuantos frutos.- Nos vemos a la cena.

- Está bien. Gracias.

Luego de que el médico se retirara y de haberle ofrecido una naranja, Allen comentó con Horo diversos aspectos de cómo era la vida para quienes trabajaban en los puestos de la feria, le contó varias anécdotas y compartió con él algunas de sus técnicas de venta y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya había atardecido y más de alguien había cerrado su tienda para tomar un descanso.

- Es mi hora favorita.

- ¿El atardecer? – sonriendo, a presente, con menos dificultad, la mirada de Horokeu se posó en su joven amigo, para luego desviarse hacia el cielo.

- Sí. Es cuando la naturaleza mejor nos recuerda que no necesita del hombre para impactar por su belleza.- Allen se echó un puñado de almendras a la boca, al tiempo que amontonaba su mercadería para darse un recreo.

"…_**a la hora en que el cielo está naranjo"**_

Como si un imán lo hubiese impulsado a ello, el esclavo de los Tao volvió el rostro hacia la fuente que decoraba el sector.

- … - una azulina mirada chocó con la suya. De una u otra forma, Horo supo que esa chica tenía que ser Pilika.

- ¿Qué miras? – quiso saber Allen, curioso, dirigiendo su vista en la misma dirección.- Vaya, de nuevo está allí…

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó quedamente Horokeu, sin poder abandonar su contemplación. Algo en esa niña lo intrigaba profundamente…

- Ha venido todas las tardes, desde hace algunos días. Cuando le preguntan si necesita algo o si está perdida, se limita a responder que está esperando a su hermano. Creo que está medio loca.- encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, su camarada se concentró en la nueva clientela que se aproximaba.

- Enseguida vuelvo… - Horo aprovechó la distracción del comerciante para ponerse ágilmente de pie y con algo de hesitación, encaminarse hacia donde la pequeña se encontraba sentada.

- ¡¿Qué estás esperando!? – eso sí que lo tomó de improviso: cuando había caminado la mitad de la distancia que los separaba, adoptando una expresión de impaciencia, la niña se puso de pie de un energético salto y sin el menor reparo en la gente que los rodeaba, le había dirigido, a voz en grito, la impaciente pregunta.

Sin querer realmente, Horo se descubrió apurando considerablemente el paso.

- Así está mejor. Hasta que te apareces, hermano.

- … - entonces, recién, el chico se percató de que no sabía cómo rayos actuar y menos aún, el por qué había ido, precisamente. Al ver su expresión, la pequeña rió estrepitosamente para, acto seguido, darle un golpe en plena cabeza.- ¡AUCH! ¡¡OYE!!

- ¡Te lo mereces por haber demorado tanto en llegar! – le reprochó, llevando ambas manos a sus no pronunciadas caderas.

Sus ropas eran típicas del pueblo, quizá, muy opacas como para que las llevara una niña y un cintillo de motivos indígenas mantenía ordenados sus largos y lisos cabellos celestes. Habiéndola observado bien, Horo se asombró: tenían varios rasgos en común.

**- ¡HORO-HORO!** – y si antes estaba impresionado, el llamado de su amo lo descolocó aún más.

El nombrado se giró para ver cómo, a algunos metros de la fuente, Ren parecía buscarlo con bastante alarma. Horokeu no comprendió el por qué de su bienestar.

- Vaya, los chinos sí que escogen los peores momentos para interrumpir.- haciendo un mohín, Pilika se asomó por sobre el hombro del siervo. Al ver al heredero, aún a la distancia, no reprimió un grito ahogado.- ¡El príncipe es muy guapo!

- ¡Oye, no seas tan agrandada! – la reprendió automáticamente Horo, lo que los impactó a ambos. Sin embargo, la estupefacción dio paso a una sonrisa compartida.

- ¡¡Demonios, allí estás!!

- _Te espero mañana, a la misma hora_.- el discreto susurro contrastó notoriamente con el grito inicial. En un instante, Pilika había desaparecido del mapa.

Mas Horo no tuvo tiempo para indagar sobre el extraño suceso que acababa de experimentar, puesto que casi al mismo tiempo en que se había dado cuenta de que la chica ya no estaba, Ren llegó junto a él haciendo gala de un humor bastante poco pacífico.

- ¿¡Tienes idea de durante cuánto tiempo te estuve buscando, idiota!?

- ¡Oye…!

- ¡No, Horokeu, es enserio…!

En cuanto su dueño lo llamó por su nombre, Horo-horo perdió la voz. Aparentemente, ahora su relación era completamente jerárquica y la suerte de intimidad que habría jurado habían tenido antes, cosa de pasado. Sin embargo, por fortuna, él no era la persona más perceptiva del planeta.

- ¡… no te separes de mi lado cuando vengamos a este lugar, ¿**entendiste**?!

- ¿Q-qué?

- Ya me oíste.- sin permitir que le viera el rostro, Ren se cruzó de brazos, incómodo por la breve pregunta. No pensaba repetirle las cosas al bobo de su sirviente.- Ven. Nos largamos.

- Eh… sí.- aún anonadado, Horokeu buscó con la vista el puesto de Allen, al tiempo que secundaba a Ren en su retirada.

- ¡A paso humano, inútil!

_- Uy, qué dulce…_

- ¿Algo que quieras compartir?

Ojos dorados lo traspasaron, en cuanto ambos adolescentes quedaron lado a lado. Como por magia, cualquier mal rato era, a presente, algo del pasado. Por lo menos, eso quiso creer el plebeyo.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Mm?

- Sí que andas lento, ¿eh? ¿Dónde diablos te metiste, tonto?

- ¡¡No soy tonto!! Además, conseguí trabajo.

A medida que se alejaban del centro, el secreto entusiasmo de Horokeu crecía: ¿quién era esa niña tan curiosa, que se hacía llamar su hermana? Y por otro lado, ¿a qué se debía tan súbita preocupación por parte de su amo?

Era confuso, sin duda alguna y no obstante, no terminaba de ser inexplicablemente gratificante.

- ¿Ah, sí? Y ¿en dónde? – por algún motivo, la molestia en la voz de Ren no le extrañó ni fastidió en absoluto. Horo le explicó brevemente la oferta de Allen y enseguida, a petición (orden) del Tao, quién era éste.

- Tendré que pensarlo. En cuanto tome la decisión, te avisaré.

- ¿¡Qué…!?

- Por cierto – frunciendo el ceño por la interrupción, el peliazulado fingió ignorarlo.-, el heladero tenía las manos sucias.

- ¿Cómo? – … bien, era un hecho que la curiosidad podía más que su voluntad; no había remedio.

- Si comes de esos helados, te enfermarás del estómago. Le diré al cocinero que haga algunos cuando lleguemos, probablemente le quedan mucho mejores.

- …

Y entre tantos sucesos raros en una sola tarde, los que menos entendió Horo-horo fueron esa sonrisita que no le pidió permiso para aparecer en su semblante y ese repentino rubor.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**¡Síiiiiiiii! Al fin termino este capi xD costó encadenar los hechos y en realidad, el mismo capítulo es de encadenamiento para la trama. Me disculpo por eso, sé que decepciona un poco, pero es necesario y prometo compensarlo en el siguiente e.e (oh, sí). Como – si están pendientes de la demente que les habla xD- se habrán dado cuenta, ya actualicé los fics "en proceso-activos" (excepto por ****Next****), lo que me hace sentir bastante realizada n.n**

**Bueno, agradezco los reviews del capítulo anterior: ****gochan no tao****Lady Tao****skmy**_**(¡actualiza, mujer, por favor! D:)**_**Ni****kky Hatake****Pastelito**** y ****Anzurameshi****, esto va para ustedes :****3**

**Y nada, empecé el lemon de la historia :O xD es un poco apresurado (faltan AÑOS para que ocurra… nah, ni tanto xD), así que emociónense e.e**

**Por cierto, me gustaría mucho que si quieren que continúe con Next, me lo hagan saber. Es que la manera en que la cantidad de reviews varía por capítulo me choca un poco y pues… quiero saber si mis esfuerzos valdrán la pena u0u**

**Como sea, que no se diga que no cumplo con mis asuntos pendientes n.n será mi regalo de fin de año, además de una pequeña sorpresita que subiré justo el día 31, a las 12 (chilenas :B).**

**Eso sería. ¡Se viene la visita de Hao, los inicios laborales de Horo –a que no era obvio que sí lo van a dejar ¬¬- y la resolución del enigma de Pilika! Esto y mucho más (por unos pocos reviews) en el próximo episodio de ****Hijo de la Luna**** e.e No se lo pierdan.**

**Gracias y nos vemos n3n**


End file.
